


Charm

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Rust [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/M, Roman Being a Dork, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman wants to know why such a powerful woman needs someone like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

~ Charm ~

"Why do you need _me_?"

"I don't."

"That's not an answer."

"But I don't _need_ you; I don't need _you_." She pauses to make sure he can parse the distinction. "I can use someone like you; I _chose_ you."

He smiles, doffing his hat with a flourish and giving a theatrical bow.

"And I must say I'm honored, my lady, to have been chosen."

The corniest of corny lines, to be sure - but he delivers it with the perfect mixture of self-deprecating sarcasm and honest sincerity. His charm is part of the reason she picked him in particular to join her cause. And being nice to look at doesn't hurt, either.

~oOo~


End file.
